Konoha Gnomes
by XxTheFallenxX1
Summary: It's a beautiful sunny day in the hidden leaf village, and what are our favorite characters Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara doing...nothing. In an attempt to desperately break the chain of boredom that they have found themselves in, naruto suggests that the group plays one of his old childhood games. What could possibly go wrong.


The Konoha Gnomes

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the apartments main windows and bathed the room in a staggering glow. Naruto and his friends sat lazily spread across the many couches in a state of robotic silence staring into space. Had they been like this all day?. Who knew, it could have been hours since anyone had said even a single word to another. Their blank faces fixed either to the ceiling or to the screens of their phones, immersing themselves in a state of antisocial purgatory. Sasuke lay on what was the biggest couch of the set flicking his gaze amongst his friends. Naruto sat blankly staring at the ceiling as if deep in thought, though sasuke knew that wasn't the case. This was Naruto afterall, when did the idiot ever think. Gaara sat on the corner sofa ammusing himself with his controllable sand causing it to take different forms in mid air and then occasionally showering Naruto's face with it. Sakura remained on the floor, scrolling on her phone looking through the latest articles in medicine and beauty. Without prompting, Sasuke, in a display of exhausted boredom, let out a heavy sight, threw his arms in the air and called out.

"Are we actually going to do something today or are we just going to sit here bored out of our minds and behave like muted robots?"

Silence loomed over the room. The only person to make any form of movement was Naruto when he flinched upon hearing Sasuke's outburst and nearly fell off his couch. Sasuke looked at Gaara, normally the most eager one of the group to come up with activities to partake. He looked at Naruto who was in the midst of sorting his hair but remained silent. And Sakura...Sakura remained oblivious to Sasuke's words and continued reading as though nothing had happened.

Sasuke, now slightly pissed off, looked at his friends, eyes wide with desperation and a voice filled with plea.

"Come on guys we cannot sit around in this stuffy flat all day when it's such a nice day outside. We need to get outside and enjoy ourselves."

Gaara turned and muttered

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt us to get some fresh air for a while. Problem is, what are we gonna do. Heading into the town seems a bit repetitive and everyone else is working so it's not like we can go visit anyone."

Naruto muttered from under his breath.  
"We could play gnomes."

Sasuke and Gaara turned, faces filled with confusion before asking.  
"Naruto...do we even wanna know what this _Gnomes_ game of yours is?"

Naruto sat up on the couch before clearing his throat and explaining to his friends.  
"Gnomes is a simple game which can be played within a group anywhere between three or more people. The object of the game is for all players to enter someone's garden, someone rings the doorbell and then all players must assume typical Gnome-like poses. After the owner of the house reaches the front door everyone needs to stand as still as possible for as long as possible. If you leave your pose or break focus and laugh you have to leave. Last one remaining in their pose is the winner of that round and chooses where the group goes for the next round. I used to play it a lot as a kid...Problem was though...because I didn't have any friends no one ever wanted to join me so I played alone." His voice became sad as he finished his story. He looked at Sasuke and Gaara who stared at him blankly.

Sasuke broke the silence with a tone of disbelief.  
"Naruto...that is the _Dumbest_ idea I have heard in a long time and everyone knows youre good at coming up with dumb ideas."

"Gee thanks Sasuke all I was trying to do was offer a suggestion as to how we could break this cycle of boredom you seem to think we are stuck in...jackass" Snapped Naruto.

Sasuke turned and let out a huff.

"I just think you'd have to be dumb or desperate to play a game like that that's all"

Gaara looked on blankly before saying.  
"Actually...i Wouldn't mind giving it a go. Would give us all something to do. I mean what have we got to lose, Sakura's still sitting there glued to her phone unaware of this conversation even happening. That is the definition of desperate if you ask me Sasuke."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Shocked at Gaara's words and how he could actually be volunteering to play a game that Naruto had come up with left him stunned to his very core. He stared at Gaara for what seemed like an eternity before the metaphorical penny dropped inside his head. HE let out a heavy sigh of defeat and said  
"Fine...We'll play your stupid gnome game Naruto. Where do you suppose we go for the first round?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes widened with joy and a crescent shaped smile spread across his face.  
"We could try Kakashi's house, or Iruka's...no wait. Lets up the ante a little bit...hows about we try...the hokage's house?"

Gaara and Sasuke share a weary look. After a moment of thought they look at Naruto and say with feigned confidence

"Yeah sure. Hokage's house it is then"

The three of them get up to leave. As Sasuke stands up he nudges Sakura's knee with his leg and says  
"Oi Sakura come one we're leaving let's go."

Sakura continues to look at her phone whilst saying.  
"Hang on a second just gimme one minute."

The guys stand curious as to what she is about to do. Patiently waiting for Sakura to join them. Sakura stands up, puts her phone in her pocket and proceeds to Send Gaara and Sasuke flying across the room causing them to lands head first into the far end wall. Gaining her composure she straightens her top and sorts her hair before walking to the door mumbling.  
"For the record...i could hear you all just fine...imply that i'm as blank as Naruto again and you'll be sorry"

Naruto stands transfixed with horror and fear at Sakura's actions. Gaara and Sasuke pick themselves up off of the floor whilst groaning in pain before heading to the door.

The four friends head down the street together heading for the Hokage's house. Sasuke filled Sakura in with the rules of the game on the walk and Gaara and Naruto contemplate the repercussions of playing this game on the Hokage. Will she see the funny side of it or will they end up getting a more vicious taste of what Gaara and Sasuke suffered at the hands of Sakura. Either way. They remained brave, or foolish...could be both.

As they approached the gates of the Hokage's household an air of nervousness formed around the group.

"Right...who's going to be the one to ring the doorbell?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the group before swiftly putting his hands up and replying

"Not me. I volunteer Sakura. After all. Tsunade's _her_ teacher."

Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of the head before protesting

"This whole game was your idea Naruto. You should be the one to ring the doorbell."

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other and said.  
"Actually I think it would be funnier if it _was_ you Sakura. Might confuse her more if she opens the door and sees you standing there looking like a gnome and then sees the rest of us." smirked Sasuke.

Sakura stands horrified for a moment before grunting menacingly and snarling.  
"You guys are jerks y'know that right." And with that she sets off up the path to the door of her master. As she approaches the door she looks over her shoulder and sees the three guys getting into their positions. She turns back to the door, sighs, and rings the bell before swiftly joining the guys and standing in a pretend fishing stance simulating a garden gnome. Her eyes flicking from the ground to the door. As the door opens and the Hokage Tsunade stands at the doorway Sakura's tension rises.

"Sakura...What brings you here I thought I gave you the day off?" Spoke Tsunade with confusion. Tsunade stands in silence waiting for an answer from her pupil, she looks past Sakura and sees the rest of the group standing silently in their statuesque poses.

"What are _you_ guys doing here." Silence protrudes from the gang and Tsunade becomes agitated.

"Okay listen here you guys if you're not here for a specific purpose then get lost. I have no time for playing childish games." Naruto feels a smile begin to crack over his lips, he tenses, determined not to let himself be the first to be the loser of his own game. Gaara's eyes become covered by a strand of his crimson red hair. Anxious not to let this ruin his efforts he pushes past the annoying feeling of it resting on his eye and remains seated on his imaginary bench.

Silence hovers over Naruto and the gang before Tsunade lets out a heavy sigh filled with agitation before turning back into her house and slamming the door.

Sasuke's eyes flick from Naruto to the door, confused as to how they should proceed he whispers.  
"Hey idiot...what the hell do we do now. She's gone inside. Do we call it off or remain here"

Naruto thinks for a moment before quietly responding

"We stay here. If we stay in pur positions long enough she'll come back...trust me it'll work."

The group stay in the garden, transfixed in their positions for what feels like an eternity before the door opens in an explosion of speed revealing a furious Tsunade.  
"Right! That's it you four get _Out_ of my garden _NOW_!" She roared as she came barrelling down the path towards the group.

In the sudden burst of confusion and surprise, Naruto breaks ranks and screams for the group to run. The four friends then proceed to sprint down the path and out on to the street. Meanwhile Sasuke and Gaara continue to shout at Naruto.

"Way to go genius your stupid little game almost got us killed!" yells Gaara

"Hey shut up Gaara how was I to know the old bat would try to kill us huh!" Retorts Naruto.


End file.
